A Decision From The Heart
by eternal-sunshine21
Summary: Now that the shikon jewel is complete, all there is to do is for Inuyasha to figure out what he's going to do. Should he become a demon, human, or stay exactly the way he is?
1. Chapter 1: What to Do

This is my first fanfic so be nice. I'm sure ya'll remember your first fanfic? I'm sure ya'll do! So remember how nerve racking it was to have strangers read your stuff?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter 1: What to Do**

'_Naraku is dead. The shikon jewel is complete. What else is there for me to do?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Tomorrow would be the day when Inuyasha would choose whether to become a full fledged demon or human. Tonight would be the last night that Kagome could be with her hanyou.

'_Everything will change tomorrow.'_

Inuyasha sat in the tree where Kikyo had bound him, contemplating what he should do. His mind raced through all the memories he had. What was the real reason he wanted to become a full fledged demon? It used to be so easy for him, but now things had changed. He had Kagome, not to mention all of his other friends. What would they think? How would they feel if he decided to become a demon?

Thoughts of Kagome raced through his mind. He closed his eyes to get a clearer view of her. She was beautiful. She was everything that he could ask for, kind-hearted, strong-willed, and most of all, she loved him. He had known all along how she felt. When all hope was lost, their love saved them. He was nothing without her. She was his strength.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars. _'What should I do?'_

At the same time, Kagome walked out of Kaede's hut. She had been helping the old priestess cook dinner. Kagome searched all over the village for Inuyasha. No one, not even Sango, Miroku or Shippo, knew where he was. There was only one other place for her to search.

Kagome walked into the Forest Of Inuyasha, towards the tree where she first met Inuyasha.

'That was such a long time ago. So much has happened since then,' she thought to herself.

When she finally reached the tree, she looked up and sure enough, there was Inuyasha. He looked more majestic than ever with his flowing silver hair and magnificent golden eyes. Kagome let out a sigh. If he chose to become a demon, she would sure miss looking into those eyes. She always knew that whenever she looked into those eyes, she was safe. He was her protector. _'Would he still protect me?'_

Kagome didn't want to disturb Inuyasha. _'It looks like he's really deep into his thoughts.'_ She walked a little closer to the tree, still looking up at him. Not being careful where she was stepping, Kagome stepped on a twig.

"Oops," Kagome quietly said to herself.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, causing him to snap out of his day-dream. He sat up straight, placed his hand on his Tetsiaga and looked down below him. His nerves calmed as his eyes came across Kagome.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" he questioned her.

Kagome smiled and cocked her head off to the side. "Nothing really. I was going to ask if you wanted to come down and have some dinner. I made your favorite, ramen."

"Thanks, but I'm not very hungry," Inuyasha coolly replied.

Kagome's smile faded. Inuyasha noticed the sudden change in her expression. "What's wrong with you?"

Kagome forcefully put the smile back on her face. "Nothing. Are you sure you don't want something to eat? It would help you think clearer."

"I already told you I'm not hungry. Food would just make me tired and unable to think."

"Well, suit yourself," Kagome said, slowly allowing the frown to slip back onto her face.

She started off toward the village. When she arrived, Shippo came up to greet her.

"Hey there, Kagome! What's with the sad look?"

Kagome again put back on the smile. "Oh, nothing. I'm just really tired. This whole ordeal over the jewel is taking a lot out of me. I'll be glad when everything is said and done."

Shippo observed her expressions as she said this. Even though he was a little kid, it didn't mean that he didn't know what was going on. Kagome was worried about Inuyasha. None of them had a clue about what he would chose to do with the jewel, not even Kagome. They all wanted him to choose the right path, they wanted him to stay with them, especially Kagome.

"I'm sure Inuyasha will do the right thing," Shippo said understandingly. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Shippo was about to jump up onto Kagome's shoulder when she suddenly replied, "I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go on ahead to bed."

With that, she left Shippo and went into her sleeping hut. She laid out her sleeping bag and climbed on in. _'Oh, Inuyasha. I wish that there was something I could do, or even say, to help you make your decision.'_

She tucked herself snuggly into her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

So that was it! How did ya'll like it? If ya'll review and tell me how it was, I'll continue it. If ya'll don't, then I don't know if I'll continue it or not. Please, please, PLEASE review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

Okay, folks! Since I've gotten a couple of reviews, I've decided to write the next installment of "Decision from the heart." I hope this one comes out as good as the other.

Kagome awoke with a fright. Her whole body was glistening with sweat. Her hair stuck to her face as she raised herself from her sleeping bag. _'What a weird, horrible dream,'_ Kagome thought.

Her dream had consisted of, what else, Inuyasha's decision.

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

Once out of her sleeping bag, she walked over to the entrance of the hut. She looked up at the bright, starry sky. It looked just as beautiful as when she drifted off to sleep. She took a deep breath and slipped quietly out of the village towards the forest.

Kagome brushed her annoying hair out of her face. "I think I need to go to the hot springs and cool off. I'm sweating like a pig!"

As she walked in the direction of the hot springs, she raised her left hand up towards her neck. She gathered the chain of her necklace and carefully pulled it out from under her blouse. Hanging at the end of the chain was the shikon jewel.

Kagome cupped the jewel into her hands. The moon's rays allowed the jewel to shine magnificently. _'How could something so beautiful be so evil at the same time?' _Tears began to form in her eyes, but she quickly held them back. She had learned long ago that crying would not solve anything.

Kagome finally reached the hot springs. She lifted her blouse above her head and threw it down on the ground. Next she pushed her skirt down to her feet and stepped lightly out of them.

Her feet were the first to hit the warm water of the spring. _'Mmmm, how delightful,' _she mused. Realizing how cold the night air suddenly felt, she quickly submerged her whole body into the water. She took in a deep breath and plunged her head into the water.

She rested herself on the bottom of the spring. Her eyes opened, looking into the abyss of the springs. All was calm. Nothing disturbed the serene water. Needing some more air, she pushed off from the rocky floor and reached the surface. She swam towards the edge of the spring and sat down.

The quiet and stillness of the forest did not help her forget her dream. The dream kept pressing at her consciousness. It wanted her to remember exactly how Inuyasha looked after the shikon jewel fused into his body.

Kagome shook her head wildly. "No! I will not relive that dream! I just won't," she determined.

But no matter how hard she fought, the memory pressed harder and harder. It became unbearable. Kagome let out a huge scream. Birds fluttered from their resting places.

Tears strolled down Kagome's cheeks. She could not fight them back this time. The closer dawn came, the more she realized she could loose Inuyasha forever. She clutched the shikon jewel as hard as she could. She wanted to crush it into dust, destroy it forever.

'_I don't think I could bear it if Inuyasha left me. Once he leave, I'm sure I would just die then and there. Please, I beg of you, Inuyasha! Don't leave me,' _she exclaimed to herself.

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of a person's screaming and the fluttering of the birds. _'What's going on? That scream sounded like it came from the hot springs. It also sounded like Kagome's voice. What would she be doing over there at this time of the morning?'_

Inuyasha stood up and hoped down from the tree. He ran as fast as he could to where he thought he heard the scream. _'Please let things be okay.'_

He rushed through the forest and finally came upon the hot springs. Just as he thought, there was Kagome. Kagome looked up from the jewel. A huge blush flushed onto her face.

"SIT!" Kagome exclaimed, "Your such a pervert! You're no better than Miroku!"

"Hey! What was that for? I heard a scream and came to see if everything was alright! That's the last time I run to someone's aide," Inuyasha declared.

Kagome's expression changed. _'He came to see if I was okay. He still cares about me. Maybe that's a good sign,' _she thought.

"Now what's wrong!"

"Oh, nothing," Kagome said with a shake of her hand.

"Whatever. I'm going to go before you tell me to 'sit' again." Inuyasha turned to leave. Kagome noticed that he was about to leave.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

Kagome blushed. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Normally when Kagome thanked him like that, it meant that there was something wrong, deeply wrong.

"Kagome?"

"Yes," Kagome responded.

"Are you okay with everything that's going on?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. How about yourself?"

"Kagome, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure?"

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't want you to make the wrong decision. I just want you to be happy. I want everyone to be happy."

"Kagome, I know you better than you think. I know you well enough to know when you're upset. So tell me what's wrong."

"Inuyasha, nothing's wrong."

"Don't give me that! I know exactly what's wrong," Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh really! So what is it then? What's wrong with me," Kagome yelled back.

"You're afraid that I'll leave you!"

Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Tears began to swell in her eyes. Her eyes became so swollen with tears that she couldn't keep them back any longer. She cried harder than she ever cried before.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's tears streaming down her face. He hated it when he made her cry. He never meant to make her cry.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing else to say," Kagome whimpered. "You already know what's wrong. You hit it right square in the nose."

"Kagome, tell me everything."

Kagome nodded. It was now or never. If she was going to change his mind at all, it would have to be now. He needed to know. He needed to know exactly how she felt about the whole ordeal.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything. Just let me put some clothes on first. This will take a while."

Inuyasha nodded and turned his back towards her. He wanted to make sure that she put on her clothes knowing that he wasn't watching. He hated the 'sit' command.

Sorry it took so long to write the 2nd chapter. I'm working this summer and I pretty much only get time off two days a week. So in case it takes a while to get the next installment up, you'll know exactly why. Please review! I love to hear what you have to say, good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

**Chapter 3: Alone**

Once Kagome finished putting on her clothes, she headed into the forest once more. Inuyasha followed her, wondering what she would have to say to him. She walked deep into the forest, trying to find a place where no one would be able to interrupt her story. She didn't want to have to repeat her story. This would be one of the hardest things she would ever have to do.

'_How exactly am I going to start it,' _she wondered to herself.

Inuyasha could tell that she was thinking about something serious.

'_I hope after she tells me what's upsetting her, she'll be alright.'_

After walking quite a distance, Kagome stopped. She looked around, just to make sure nothing out-of-the-ordinary was going on. Once she felt it was safe, she sat herself on top of a rock that was jutting out of the ground. Inuyasha sat on the ground, next to the rock and Kagome.

"I'm glad you finally found a spot that suited you. You took forever," Inuyasha jokingly said.

Kagome kept silent. Her eyes were focused on the dark, distant forest. She was having trouble figuring out what to say. For some odd reason, she couldn't talk to Inuyasha. It was like he was a stranger, someone she had never seen before.

'_Come on, Kagome. This is Inuyasha. You've known him for a long time. You can tell him anything.'_

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"What?"

Inuyasha's question snapped her out of her day-dream. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to figure out how I'm going to start," Kagome replied nervously.

"Heh, you've never had a problem like that before. This must be serious."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a menacingly glance. This was no time for his comments. Inuyasha noticed the glance and realized Kagome was in a serious mood. He perked his ears, trying to show her that he was ready to listen to whatever she had to say.

She took a deep breath and let it out gently. _'If you're going to tell him, tell him NOW.'_

Kagome's Dream

Kagome awoke to a bright mid-summer day. Everything was perfect; the birds were chirping and the village people were awaking and beginning their day's work. Kagome walked out of her hut, scratching her head. She looked up into the deep blue sky and saw the shinning yellow orb called the sun. She raised her arms up, stretching and hoping to grab onto one of the white puffy clouds passing by.

"What a beautiful day," she exclaimed between a yawn.

"Hi there, Kagome," a sweet, child-like voice rang.

Kagome turned to see who it was. It was none other than Shippo. "Why hello there, Shippo," giving him a big smile.

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara followed. Each of them sounded their good mornings and they were all off to breakfast.

They stepped into Kaede's hut and were bombarded with the smell of eggs and chicken. "Mmm, it smells so good," they all commented at once.

"You've really out done yourself, Kaede," Sango muttered between bites of egg and chicken.

"Why thank you, Sango," Kaede responded. "I thought ye all should start out with a good, hardy breakfast. God knows that today's going to be a very trying day, what with Inuyasha choosing what he's going to do."

Kagome stopped chewing her food. _'That's right. Today's the day when we all find out if Inuyasha is going to stay with us or not.'_ With this thought, her appetite finally fell. She began to worry again. She really didn't want him to leave. _'It's his decision, not mine. He can do whatever he wants. I won't care.'_ She knew that was a lie.

Sango noticed the change in Kagome. _'I bet this is really hard on Kagome. She's really fond of Inuyasha. I would hate to be in her position.'_

"Everything will turn out alright," Sango reassured her.

"Yeah…I hope so." With that, Kagome gave a sigh.

Kagome got up and walked out of the hut. She wished that the day would just end. _'I wish Inuyasha would just come up and decide right then and there what he's going to do.'_

"Inuyasha can be such a jerk! He doesn't care about anyone's feelings at all!"

"What!"

Kagome jumped. She hadn't known that she said that out loud. Looking around her, she noticed that she had walked right into the forest, back to the place where she had met Inuyasha. She looked up into the trees and there was Inuyasha, staring at her with his big, yellow eyes. _'Oops, he heard me.'_

"You're damn right I heard you! And FYI, it's my decision, not yours! So why don't you just butt out of it," Inuyasha fumed.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'This isn't like him at all. I wonder what's wrong.'_

"I'll tell you what's wrong! My whole life, I've never been accepted by anyone! Not demons and certainly not humans! This is my chance to finally fit in!"

"You're wrong about no one accepting you for who you are! What about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo!"

"Heh, who cares about them?"

"If you don't care about them, then what about me! Do you believe that I don't care about you!"

Tears began to well in her eyes. She had never seen Inuyasha like this. It scared her. He was changing and there was nothing she could do.

When possessed by a demon or human, the Shikon No Tama peers into their hearts to see what they most desire. If their hearts are pure, the jewel will purify. If their hearts are covered with evil, the jewel will become drenched with evil and give the possessor powers beyond belief.

If Inuyasha uses the jewel now, Kagome felt sure that he would become a powerful demon. _'He's not in his right mind. Maybe he should wait till tomorrow to make his decision.'_

"I think it would be best if you waited one more day to make your decision. I don't want you to do something that you'll regret for the rest of your life," Kagome negotiated.

"What do you mean you think it would be best if I waited! I've waited a long time for this moment."

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, landing right in front of Kagome. Her heart was racing. There was no telling what he would do next. Inuyasha took his hand and placed on Kagome's chest.

"Heh, there it is," he sneered.

He reached under her blouse and snatched the jewel. Before Kagome had any time to stop him, he jumped back up into the tree.

"Inuyasha," Kagome screamed up to him. "Don't do it! Not now!"

Her screams did not help. Inuyasha took the jewel, raised it over his head, and dropped it into his mouth. After he swallowed it, he felt a surge of power go through him. He had never felt this much power at once, not even when he went demon.

The clouds rolled in, hiding the sun. A huge ball of red light emanated around Inuyasha. Kagome's intuition was right, the shikon jewel was tainted. Inuyasha was lost.

End Dream

Kagome's eyes gushed out water. The pain of re-living that nightmare was too much for her. She knew that it was just a dream, but it meant so much to her. She couldn't rule out any possible outcomes, not when dealing with the jewel.

Inuyasha's heart dropped. How could he be so sinister? He would never treat Kagome like that. He would never say that he didn't care about Sango, Miroku, or Shippo. Okay, maybe he would, but he would never mean it. They were all like family to him.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha lightly tapped Kagome's shoulder. Kagome relieved her hand from her face and looked at Inuyasha. His gaze was so tender and loving, nothing like that Inuyasha in her dream. He pulled her off the rock and placed his arms around her.

"It's okay. You can cry all you want, but just to let you know, I will not act like that tomorrow."

From that moment until the sun came up the next morning, Kagome let it all go in Inuyasha's embrace.

_I don't think that this came out exactly how I wanted it to, but I think it came out fine. I promise that the next and, hopefully, last installment of the story, will be much better. Please review. It always makes me feel so good. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Day of Reckoning

**Chapter 4: Day of Reckoning**

Kagome walked out of the forest. It had been so nice being able to relieve herself on Inuyasha's shoulders. _'Maybe everything will turn out better than I thought.'_

Inuyasha decided to stay behind in order to think about his decision some more.

When Kagome walked into Kaede's hut, she was greeted by Shippo.

"Good morning, Kagome! How did you sleep last night?"

"Oh, just fine. I was able to get some things off my chest, which was really nice."

Apparently, no one had found out that she had spent most of the night and early morning out in the forest with Inuyasha.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"I'm just fine. Everything is just fine," Kagome replied, wearing a big smile.

"I'm glad you're in a good mood today, what with it being the day of Inuyasha's decision and all."

"I have a feeling that everything will turn out just fine," Kagome lied. She really didn't know how it was going to turn out. She knew that one night was not going to change Inuyasha's decision completely. At least, maybe, it would help somewhat. Inuyasha now knew exactly how she felt about the whole ordeal.

After breakfast, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome decided to go bath in the hot springs. Miroku decided to stay and pray for Inuyasha.

Once they reached the hot springs, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome stripped their clothes off and dove right in.

"Ahhh, this feels so refreshing. This is just what I need to calm my nerves," Kagome murmured.

"I know," Sango replied. "It's perfect to just get everything off of your mind."

"You said it," Shippo rejoiced.

The two girls leaned back against some rocks, while Shippo floated on the water with an inner tube Kagome had given him. They all closed their eyes and let the water take over the bodies. It felt so nice to feel refreshed, like every worry and care was being washed away.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up into the trees. _'This is where I was when Inuyasha came to see me last night. I hope he's having an easier time now deciding what to do.'_

After feeling like they were refreshed enough, they headed back to the village to get ready for the big event.

Upon returning to the village, each went to their own separate huts to get ready.

In Sango's hut, she pulled off her kimono and slipped on her warrior outfit. After making sure everything was on nicely, she put back on her kimono. Kirara looked on, not understanding why Sango was putting on her warrior gear. "We don't know what will happen tonight, Kirara. It's better safe than sorry," Sango explained.

In Kagome's hut, she pulled off the uniform that she had been wearing since yesterday and put on a cleaner one. Shippo sat in the corner, trying to think of what Inuyasha would decide.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippo?"

"What do you think Inuyasha will choose?"

"I…I don't know. Will just have to wait and see."

'_The jewel will decide what Inuyasha will truly choose. Inuyasha doesn't have as much say in it as he thinks,' _Kagome thought to herself.

**The Moment of Truth**

Kagome clasped her hand around the pink, shiny ball around her neck, known as the Shikon No Tama. This little jewel, no bigger than a bouncy ball, would decide the fate of one of her closest friends; it could take him away or bring him closer to her. _'Please bring him closer to me,'_ she prayed.

"It's okay, Kagome. Whatever happens, happens and that's all that we can do," Sango reassured her.

"You're right. I know you're right. It's just…I'm afraid. I don't want to loose him."

"None of us do," Miroku chimed in.

Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out.

Inuyasha had asked for them all to gather around the tree where Inuyasha and Kagome first met.

'_Why does he enjoy torturing me,'_ Kagome complained to herself.

Once they reached the foot of the tree, they all sat down and waited for Inuyasha to appear. It was a few moments before Inuyasha appeared from around the tree.

Kagome jumped up. She wanted to run to him and ask him if everything was okay. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her. It felt so comforting being in his arms; so right.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

That was all that was able to come out of her mouth. Her voice was shaking and trying to find a way to escape from her. She was able though to say one last thing before she cracked down.

"Are you ready?"

Inuyasha nodded. How majestic he appeared. He was so calm, so decisive. He knew what he wanted and nothing was going to stop him.

"Yes," he coolly responded.

Kagome lifted her hand and put it down her shirt. When she pulled it out, her hand was placed around the jewel. She brought the necklace that was holding the jewel around her neck up over her head. She shook her head to allow the jewel to slip away from her hair.

Once the jewel was around, she held her hand out to display the shinning jewel to everyone. Inuyasha's eyes were captured by the jewel, but the look wasn't like that of her dreams. It was more controlled, not menacing. Her heart jumped at the welcomed sight. _'Things will be just fine.'_

"Here it is, Inuyasha; the completed jewel. This is what we've been working for for so long. It's now yours. Take it and do what you will with it."

Inuyasha's hand approached the enchanting jewel. _'All our hard work has led to this; this tiny jewel that will decide the fate of my future.'_

He placed his hand on top of the jewel, allowing it to rest there for a second. Kagome's heart raced. She wanted to hold onto his hand. She wanted to take it and make it hers with a kiss, but she held back. This was Inuyasha's time.

He wrapped his hand around the jewel and picked it up off of Kagome's hand. Tears fell from her eyes. That was it. That was the end. She had nothing to do anymore; no more responsibilities. Her duties were over. All that was left was this final moment, the moment where Inuyasha would make his decision on whether to stay or go.

_Okay, I've decided to not end it right now. What I want to do is let you guys decide and tell me how you want this story to end. It'll be a poll: should he become a demon, a human, or stay the same. Let me know what you think and I'll finish this story. It's actually been really fun writing this story. I didn't think that I'd have this much fun doing it. It's all thanks to you guys that read and review. Without you, there would be no reason for me to keep going. Please vote and tell me how you want it to end!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Moment of Truth

**Chapter 5: The Moment of Truth**

Inuyasha stared at the small piece of pink glass in his hand. _'This little jewel will determine the fate of my future.'_

"Go on, Inuyasha," he heard Kagome call out. "Go ahead and make your wish."

He looked up from the jewel. Kagome stood in front of him, trying to fight back the emotion filling up in her. She had never looked more beautiful. Light emanated from her body. All he could see was her, and only her.

"Kagome."

Kagome smiled. Just knowing that he was thinking of her made her heart leap with joy. _'I trust you, Inuyasha. Everything will turn out exactly the way it's supposed to,' _she thought to herself.

Inuyasha looked back down at the jewel and raised it up to his mouth. He closed his eyes and placed the jewel into his mouth. All it took was one large swallow to get the jewel down. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at himself and the others.

"Well, what happened?" he asked the group.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain erupted in Inuyasha's stomach. He wraped his arms around his waist and crunched down.

"What…is…this," Inuyasha stammered out loud. His insides were being twisted in several ways, ways that should not be allowed. He finally fell to the ground, squirming, trying to relieve himself of the pain.

Kagome could not believe what was happening. She wanted to stop it somehow; if there was just some way…

Blue and violet light began to engulf Inuyasha's form. The sky turned to a malicious gray. It was just like her dream. Everything was began to fall apart, right in front of her.

'_I can't let this happen! There must be some way! I will not stand by and watch Inuyasha be taken away from me.'_

She ran over to where the light was forming, knowing that Inuyasha was somewhere within the cloud of light. _'If I can get to him, maybe I can…'_

A sudden source of power interrupted her thought, sending her flying back to the spot where her friends stand. Sango stretched her arms out and caught Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you alright!" Sango questioned Kagome.

"I'm fine! Just what is going on?"

"I don't know,' Miroku answered. "It looks like the jewel is having a hard time trying to figure out what to do with Inuyasha."

"Oh, Inuyasha. Hang in there," Kagome pleaded. She suddenly began to feel weak. Her head began to throb. She lifted her hands and felt the back of her head. She slowly brought her hands back to the front and noticed that a tiny drop of blood was on her finger tips. _'I…I must have hit my head on something,'_ she thought before blacking out.

When at last Kagome woke up, she realized that she was back at the village. _'What happened? Where's Inuyasha? How did it all work out,' _were the thoughts that raced in her mind.

She looked around the hut. Everything seemed to be back to normal, everything except… She looked up and there above her was Inuyasha. Kagome sat up abruptly and stared in amazement at the hanyou sitting in front of her.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he jerked back when Kagome suddenly flung herself from his arms.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome couldn't bring herself to utter a word. The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha wriggling on the ground, on the verge of becoming a demon. This couldn't be real! This had to be a dream!

Noticing the surprise and confused look in her countenance, Inuyasha began to understand the whole situation. _'She passed out during the whole ordeal. That's why she's so confused.'_

"It's okay, Kagome," Inuyasha tried to reassure her. "Everything's okay. What you're seeing is not a dream. This is what I have chosen. This is how I want to spend the rest of my life."

Kagome didn't believe him. How could he choose this life over the life that he's always wanted. Most importantly, how could he just give away the chance to be accepted?

"Inuyasha, I…I just don't understand? How…why?"

"Kagome, because of you."

Her mouth dropped. Did she really mean that much to him? This could not be happening.

"Before I go into the reason, let me tell you exactly what happened."

_I decided that I won't go into everything right now. I just wanted ya'll to know what his decision was. The next chapter will explain exactly what happened and exactly what is wish was. Sorry I keep doing this to ya'll, but I love to leave people wondering. I guess I'm just evil like that. _


	6. Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Encounter

**Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Encounter**

'_What's…going…on? What's this pain?'_

The pain was unbearable. Who would've known making a wish would be so painful. Everything was going black, fading away. The last glimpse of the world he had was Kagome. Kagome began to run to him.

"Kagome…"

The light engulfed him. It was so bright. The light hurt his eyes. Inuyasha closed his eyes, unable to open them for a long while.

"Inuyasha," a voice called out to him.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha called out.

The pain had disappeared. He finally was able to open his eyes. When they opened, a beautiful, green landscape stared back at him. _'Where am I?'_

"Hello, Inuyasha," the voice sounded.

Inuyasha looked around, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. After searching the whole environment around him, he came upon a girl in a red and white kimono.

"Kikyo?"

"So, you finally got your hands on the shikon jewel," Kikyo glared. Her brown eyes stared right at Inuyasha. He gulped. He hated when Kikyo and Kagome would look at him like that.

"So what have you decided, Inuyasha?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't? Haven't you wanted to become a demon for the longest time?"

"Things have changed. I…I have changed."

"Really?" Kikyo questioned him with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me like that! You know as well as I do what the situation is!"

"What is the situation?"

"I have friends now, people who care about me! I also have Kagome."

Inuyasha paused after saying that. Kagome…he had Kagome. He looked down at the ground; he didn't want to see what Kikyo's reaction would be. He knew how Kikyo felt about Kagome.

"So you have Kagome now?"

"Yes, and she cares about me. And you know what? I care about her too. I don't want to loose her. I don't want to loose any of my friends."

"So that's your decision, you don't want to loose any of the one's that are close to you."

"That's exactly right."

"Very well then. It's done. Goodbye, Inuyasha."

Everything began to fade. Kikyo's outline began to blur; blur to the point that she faded completely away. _'Goodbye, Kikyo. Thanks for everything.'_ He passed out.

Inuyasha found himself alone on the very spot that he passed out before.

"Kagome!" he called out. No one responded.

He looked around him, trying to see if there was anyone around him. No one. He got up off the ground and limped slowly back to the village.

_Sorry it took so long to update. Work has been…well, work. But here's the next chapter. There's still one or more chapters to go, but it's slowly wrapping up. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story. It makes me feel so much more at ease when I'm writing, knowing that people actually like my story. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing! _


	7. Chapter 7: The Decision Revealed

**Chapter 7: Decision Revealed**

Kagome was speechless. _'He chose me over himself.'_ Tears rushed to her eyes. She flung herself into Inuyasha's arms, so happy that he was here with her because he wanted to. She looked up at him and noticed the soft expression of his eyes looking straight at her.

"Oh, Inuyasha. You worried me so much. I thought I would loose you." The tears gushed out from her eyes. Unlike the tears she had been spilling the past few days, these tears were happy, loving tears. Inuyasha raised his hands up to her cheeks and wiped the tears from her face.

"There's no reason to cry any more," he comforted her while bringing her closer to his body. "I'm here with you, forever. I love you, Kagome. I love you for accepting me for who I am."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome responded, slowly stopping the tears. "So, what exactly did you wish for?"

"I wished to stay with you and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even the old hag," he added with a laugh. Kagome laughed along with him.

"But I also wished for one other thing."

"What was it?" Kagome questioned him.

"I wished for the well between this time and your time to remain open. Now you and the rest of us will be able to visit each other whenever we want to."

"It will also allow you to continue to go to this school-thing you keep fretting about," Inuyasha added, knowing that it would put another lovely smile on Kagome's face.

That did make Kagome smile. Everything was turning out perfectly. She stood up, Inuyasha following.

"I can't wait to tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippo the good news," Kagome said.

"Let's tell them together," Inuyasha added, intertwining his fingers with Kagome's. This action made Kagome blush and Inuyasha smile.

"I'm so happy for both of you, and for all of us as well," Sango said after hearing the good news.

Shippo jumped up and down in jubilee. Inuyasha began to get irritated by Shippo's actions. With one big swoop, Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head. Everything was as it should be. Kagome couldn't bring herself to punish Inuyasha for his actions towards Shippo. She let out a sigh of relief instead.

That night, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Kagome and Inuyasha all sat down to a well deserved feast. Lots of ninja food, as they would call Kagome's instant meals, was to be had. Laughs were the only thing that could be heard throughout the village. Smiles were passed from one person to the other. Nothing but happy conversing was being thrown about.

Kagome and Inuyasha passed a few glances towards each other. Apparently, no one noticed there looks of affection. Becoming bored with the talk, Inuyasha stood up.

"I'm going to go to sleep now," he yawned. "Ya'll can catch me up with anything I miss tonight tomorrow."

He headed off towards the forest. One backwards glance was made and it was directed at Kagome. Inuyasha gave one flick of the head towards the forest and then he left. Kagome knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was motioning her to come with him into the forest so they could be alone. Taking the hint, Kagome stretched out her arms, gave a fake yawn, and stood up.

"I think I'm going to copy Inuyasha. It's been such a long, tiring day that a full night's sleep sounds like a good idea. So long everyone! I'll see you in the morning!"She ran quickly away from the group in the direction Inuyasha took.

Sango knew exactly what was going on. Kagome and Inuyasha wanted to spend some time alone together. A smile spread across her face and she let out a giggle.

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sango lied.

"Inuyasha, where'd you go?" Kagome called out. She couldn't see anything, the moon wasn't bright enough to light up the forest. Kagome groped around, trying to figure out where she was. Before she knew it, her hands hit a tree. She looked up and realized where she was. The Tree of Ages stood directly in front of her, towering over her. She felt so small and fragile compared to the tree. _'How can one tree have so much influence in a person's life?'_

"Took you long enough," Kagome heard a familiar masculine voice call out.

"I couldn't find you and I can't see anything! Unlike you, I don't have any special senses that allow me to see clearly in the dark."

"Ha ha, real funny, Kagome."

Inuyasha swooped down from the tree. Before Kagome could react, she felt arms wrap tightly around her waist. She didn't understand what Inuyasha was doing. The sensation of his arms around her waist caused her to feel like she was flying…FLYING! Her feet weren't touching the ground.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha!"

Not long after she asked, she felt herself being lowered onto a tree branch. She looked down and figured out she was up in the Tree of Ages. _'I wonder why Inuyasha brought me up here.'_

"Inuya-"

Inuyasha sat with his back towards the tree and pulled Kagome closer to him. Kagome blushed when she figured out what was going on. She was in Inuyasha's lap, with his arms around her. Her eyes widened, her heart jumped.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this; to be here with you, under the stars."

She looked up towards the sky. The stars were brighter and clearer the closer she got to them. The moon's ring outlined it's sphere, causing the moon to appear brighter. Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's eyes. What beautiful, bold brown eyes she had. With the help of the stars and the moon, Kagome's eyes sparkled like he had never seen before. He couldn't help himself, the time was right, everything was leading him to this moment. He bent his head down and placed his lips onto Kagome's lips. The action surprised Kagome to the point that she didn't know what to do or think. It didn't take her long to realize what was going on. She closed her eyes and leaned against Inuyasha's lips and body.

Inuyasha finally lifted his head and looked at Kagome, lust filling his eyes. His cheeks felt warm. Was he blushing? Kagome slowly opened her eyes, the same look filling her eyes as in Inuyasha's. Inuyasha wrapped his hands tighter around her. He was not going to let her go, he would not allow anything to get in the way between him and Kagome.

"Oh, Inuyasha."

"Kagome."

"I love you, Inuyasha. I love you just the way you are."

"I love you too, Kagome. Nothing will ever change that."

That night, Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms again. However, this time was different than the last time. She knew that this could not be the last time they would be together. He was hers, and would be hers forever. No wish would get in there way tonight, or any night to come.

_It's finished now! I can't believe that it's finished. I thought it would take longer to write this, but I guess when you're dedicated to something, you can accomplish anything within a short amount of time. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. If it hadn't have been for you guys, then this story would have never been completed. So read and review once more and let me know how you liked the ending! _


End file.
